


The Soul Society

by hopeforbagels



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deal with a Devil, Difficult Decisions, Drama & Romance, F/F, Gambling, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Pre-Canon, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: The room was quiet, almost silent, before candles were lit to illuminate the room. Inside of this said room, everyone was safe from the promenint dangers that were King Dice and the Devil. This was where they would meet to discuss their day, how they felt, wether or not they were demanded to pay their debt that day. They were, indeed, a group, most secretly known as the Soul Society. Each one had sold their soul for a different reason, but the society all had the same mentality...that there would soon come the day to pay their debts...





	1. Snow Melts With the Heat of Fire

Inkwell Isle was once a happy place. Enchanted and eccentric, each resident had a unique quirk, a special feature about them that made them unique, no matter what part of the Isle they came from. In one place, you may see a dancing flower or sentient vegetables, and another you might catch a glimpse of a genie, a dragon, or a Baroness! It truly was a sight, that Inkwell Isle. One thing was certain; no one would ever get bored or feel dull with everyday life. After all, there was much to do, many to see, and plenty of friends to make. Surely nothing could ruin that...could it?

The question above was rhetorical. Of course something happened; evil loves to make itself home in wonderful, magical places. That's how it happens in every fairy tale you've ever heard. This time, instead of making itself home in a castle or a fancy mansion, it had nested in a casino. Indeed, a place of gambling and risk-taking, of drinking and smoking, of lies, money, losses, wealth, addiction...this alone could have let the civilians of Inkwell Isle know that the new casino being built a ways off from the third part of the Isle would be of pure sin. If that didn't, then the name of the casino would have made them realize immediately. 

"The Devil's Casino? Oh my...you don't suppose the actual Devil runs it, do you?", Sally Stageplay, a struggling actress inquired. 

"Why wouldn't he? After all, it isss in hisss name. No one here would name a casssino sssomething like that.", replied Cala Maria, a gorgon mermaid with hissing snakes for hair.

"Ye ain't supposin' that the Devil be in thar, is ye, Cala?", Captain Brineybeard, a wannabe pirate with no ship or crew had asked in response.

"Perhapsss...though I'd rather ssstay away. I wouldn't want to go belly up assss a resssult of dealing with the Devil.", Cala answered, shuddering at the name of the Devil on her tongue. 

"I vonder vy ze Devil himself decided to place his casino here of all places. Zurely, zere is a more zuitable location.", Werner Werman, an army veteran rat with all too vivid memories of the painful World War I, said aloud.

"Most likey because it's inconspicuous. 'm sure the Devil may want a lil' peace an' quiet sometime.", an older man nicknamed T-Bone, one of the operators of the Inkwell Express, infered.

"Still...it kinda makes me...uncomfortable. I think...it's too close...to the...train.", another operator, a younger man lacking his vision voiced.

"Yeah. Brother and I think that Devil's casino may cause bad things to happen to Inkwell Express.", one of the twins working on the train concured.

"Not just the Inkwell Express! Those horrid vibes might just plague the entirety of Inkwell Isle as we know it! You can never tell with no-good hoodlums like the Devil...", Dr. Kahl, an inventor with too many failed projects pitched in.

"Well, pardon me, but I will be going nowhere near that place! Not that I could anyway. The queen is quite demanding.", Rumor Honeybottoms, a worker bee under the rule of a fearsome queen sighed.

"I don't believe I will either. This could lead to nothing but trouble. Almost as much trouble as wandering too far from Snowflake Summit.", Chill E. Freeze, a snow angel, chimed in.

"Mayhapsss we ssshould inform the othersss of thisss. I wouldn't want them entangled in trouble.", Cala suggested.

"Good idea! We can...go tell...them while we...do the...daily run!", the blind operator agreed.

"Well, this train ain't drivin itself...".

Moments later, after helping the blind operator onto the train, the Inkwell Express crew began their journey to the other parts of the Isle. Once they had left, the others had returned to their homes and places of work; Sally to the theatre, Dr. Kahl to the junkyard, Werner to his mousehole, Rumor to the hive, Cala to the sea, Brineybeard to the docs, and Chill E. to her mountain.

The rest of the morning was relatively okay, and so far, nothing had happened to the inhabitants of Inkwell Isle. This, as you may have guessed, would change when midday had set in. Atop of the mountain, which was relatively small, and barely at a high enough altitude to host its own snow, Chill E. and her flurries, miniature snow fairies, had began to notice a rapid increase in heat. Worried, the flurries squealed in dismay, causing the snow angel to repeatedly try and calm them down.

"Shivers! Icy! Flake! Calm yerselves! 'Tis only a bit of snow melting, and nothing more..."

Alas, her case was not helped as the snow kept melting, quicker every second, before up and evaporating after it had melted into water. This would prove to be quite the issue, as Chill E. and her flurries' only life source was melting right before their very eyes. An attempt or two to save the limited snow was taken, however, the lack of cold had weakened the power of the angel and her flurries significantly, preventing such a thing from happening. It seemed impossible, how fast that snow had melted and evaporated, yet it had done so, to their dismay, and now, they were on their way to melting as well. In the slightest bit of luck, it was rather simple in deciding a culprit; Hell was hot, no doubt about it, but the angel and the flurries could have sworn it had gotten extremely hot when the casino had begun its business. As they were melting, it had occured to Chill E.; why doesn't she fly to the casino and ask them to douse some of the flames? Surely, with all of the fur the Devil had, he too would break out into a sweat.

"Come little ones. Where we're going is dangerous, so I advise you to stay close.", Chill E. forewarned the small fairies. 

All huddled in a group, the flurries and the angel made haste in getting to the casino, as now wherever they went, they had left a puddle of water. Once inside said casino, Chill E. had inquired with the utmost urgency:

"Who is the manager here?!"

As if he had known she was on her way, a dapper gentleman with a die for his head clad in a spotless purple suit had made his way over to her, a sly grin adorning his face.

"Why, that would be me. Greetings, madam. I am Mr. King Dice. I don't believe I've seen you around these parts. What brings you to the Devil's Casino?".

Scowling at the die, Chill E. had replied, "I want to meet with your employer. I have a dire situation at hand, if you hadn't noticed from before.".

King Dice took a good look at the snowman-shaped angel. Indeed, she and her  followers were making quite the mess on the casino floor, one that would take ages to clean with a mop and bucket. Nodding slowly, King Dice answered her inquiry.

"Very well then. Follow me; he's residing in his office at the moment...and please, try to avoid making a bigger mess than you already have.".

Shaking, partially from melting, partially from fear, the snow angel followed the die to the office of the Devil himself. King Dice gradually opened the door and gestured for her to go in. Not wanting to hesitate any longer, Chill E. made her way inside, her eyes falling upon the infamous Devil.

"King Dice...who's this you've brought in? She's making a mess...", Devil snarled.

" I am Chill Evergreen Freeze, Devil, sir. I...um...have an issue...see, I am made of snow, and...well, your casino's heat is very well melting me...and my flurries. Aren't you hot...".

The Devil chuckled darkly, before stating, "When you've lived in Hell all of your life, ya get used to the heat. That being said...wouldn't it be nice if you could exist without depending on the cold to keep you alive?".

"What are you playing at? I apologise, but I do not have much time! "

At the snap of the Devil's fingers, a contract appeared.

"How about this; I give you and your little ones the ability to live without ever needing snow or cold again, along with the ability to create snow and ice whenever you feel the need, and all you have to do is sign your soul over to me. I won't take it right away, just when I feel the need to claim it as mine. Deal?".

There was an obvious choice; if she didn't agree, the Devil would finish her life right there in his office, and may just take her soul anyway. Struggling to speak, she grasped the quill on his desk and signed the contract, sloppily, but signed nonetheless. 

"Good choice, snowball. Now, take the contract and get lost.".

With another snap of his fingers, Chill E. found herself outside the Devil's Casino with flurries in tow. She wasn't hot, or melty, or dripping. In fact, she felt fine, great, exemplary, amazing! Excited, she lowered herself onto the ground, her feet finally having the experience of standing on Inkwell Isle. Even the flurries had taken a break to stand on the Earth. At the moment, Chill E. was content, before gazing upon the soul contract in her hand, and finally realizing what she had done...

* * *

 

"I see...interesting tale, Chill E. . This meeting of the Soul Society is in recess. The inductees, please return to my hideaway in roughly an hour. Phantom Express...be prepared to tell your tale...".

 


	2. And We Shall Ride Forevermore

Elder Kettle sat alone in his room, his cane tapping the floor. Once the members of the society had left for the brief recess, he had checked on the young sippy cups laying asleep in their cribs. Both Cuphead and Mugman hadn't awoken during Chill E.'s storytelling, thank goodness, and after a quick kiss and a fixing of the covers, he left the young to their rest. The kettle smiled fondly; he remembered that it wasn't too long ago when the stork had left the babies at his doorstep. In fact, it was a few months after the casino was built. There was no doubt in the elder's mind that during that time when everything felt dark and despaired, the two innocent babies wrapped in swaddling cloths had just brought him all of the joy in the world. As he reminesed on that fateful day, a knocking on the door had interrupted his thoughts.

Sighing, Elder Kettle eased up from his rocking chair and made his way to the door, finding himself surprised when he saw the Blind Spectre on the other side.

"Spectre? Don't ya have somethin' ta do with the Phantom Express?", Elder Kettle asked, displaying a look of concern.

"Yes...well, um...I should but...I just...wanted to look...at the babies.". Spectre explained, a nervousness in his voice.

Elder Kettle thought for a moment. Spectre, as he now is, was an optimistic, charming young lad, especially when he was human, despite his total blindness and speech impediment. Ever since what...happened...however, he was gifted with vision in his afterlife, and from then he had spent his free time seeing everything he had missed in Inkwell Isle. Giving a gentle smile, Elder Kettle had let Spectre in, and allowed him to see the sippy cups. 

Grinning wide, Spectre opened up his eyes, or rather, his hands, to see the little ones.

"Oh...they're adorable...I wish they...were awake...so then I could...hold them.", Spectre said, a genuine happiness in his voice.

Elder Kettle nodded, agreeing with the spirit. "You still haven't told me why you had to look at the boys so urgently.".

"Um...well...I can...see...into the future!", he proclaimed, before adding, "I see those two saving us all...no more debts...".

This had piqued Elder Kettle's interest. "Really, now? Well, what exactly didja see?".

The Blind Spectre tapped his chin. "I can't...describe it well...I think they destroyed them...but I'm not sure why...or how they...got them in...the first place.".

Before Elder Kettle could respond, the grandfather clock in the living room had rung, signalling the end of the recess...

* * *

 Even though they were often called by nicknames (T-Bone, the blind lad, and simply the twins), they did indeed have real names. Yes, not many would know, but the men who worked the Inkwell Express were originally from somewhere else on the globe, a place that didn't have the astounding magics of Inkwell Isle, but where the people spoke eloquently with a rich and fluttering accent that made the poorest of pesants sound regal. The one called T-Bone, the oldest member of the Express crew, had the name Thomas Hardwick. He himself had spent majority of his life in the fancy magic-void place, making a living as an engineer.

The twins, slightly older than the blind lad, but only by a few years, were Billy and Bobby Blayzon. They certainly were an interesting duo; styled their hair the same, always finished each other's sentences, never separated from one another. Thomas had found them trying to sleep in one of the train's freight cars one night in a blustering winter, the only thing keepng them warm being their ragged overalls and a single piece of cloth barely large enough to cover one brother. When confronted, they had told their story; their mother would terrorize them, beating their bodies since they could breathe. Without a father to protect them, the boys suffered until one day, when they had stowed away enough supplies, they had escaped, and hadn't looked back since then. The young teens begged the older man to let them stay, and Thomas, feeling pity, would teach them how the locomotive worked, having them do a job in exchange for a home, and at the slight expense of Thomas, cash.

The blind lad would not come into the picture until many years later. While the lad was a teenager, the twins were in their twenties, and Thomas was almost fifty-eight. A group of people were loading into the train to travel to far destinations; for some, it was work, for othera, it was school or home. One fateful day, the lad had boarded the bus. Even though he hadn't a stick or a dog, Thomas could tell he was blind. His eyes were a haunting shade of blue, and they'd loll about carelessly, never focusing on one thing. Somehow, the lad had managed to make his way on, find an empty seat, and crack open a book without any assistance. Feeling the need to talk to the boy, Thomas made his way over to him and sat down.

"Are ya new here?"

"Hm?", the lad answered, his head turning to the sound of the older man's voice.

"Are ya new? I ain't seen the likes of ya here before."

"What a thick accent...are you from...the countryside?"

Thomas looked at him, confused.

"Uh-"

"Sorry...Random question... I'm new here, yes...It was rather easy ...navigating my way, however.... I told mother... I'd be fine by... myself, after all, I did graduate ...Nottingham's School for the Impaired... with top honors, and... even my assistant says... that I'm more ...than able to get around.... without trouble. I just use... my hands as eyes,... they work just as ...well, if not better... that actual eyes.".

The blind lad chuckled before continuing.

"My name is... Emery Spectre, my apologies... for not mentioning sooner. I've been told ...I have a high level of... brain power. One day, I hope... to be the first blind person... to operate a locomotive...ambitious, huh?".

Thomas grinned, though he knew Emery couldn't see him. 

"Well, if yer interested, I happen ta be the conductor of this here train.".

Emery was quiet for a moment, before replying, "I will most... definitely consider.".

The years had passed, and every day Emery could be spotted on the train.

"Do you think boss will-", Bobby began.

"Let Emery work train?" Billy finished, looking at Thomas with bright eyes.

This would eventually work, and Thomas was going to implore that Emery work with them, when one day, the blind lad had came to the train exclaiming that he was invited to work a train on a remote island, and that Thomas, Billy, and Bobby should come as well. Against better judgement, the three agreed, and all were on the next ferry to Inkwell Isle.

Now, Thomas, Bobby and Billy, and Emery were known as some of the few humanfolk on the Isle, and conductors of the magical Inkwell Express, who was a sentient being itself.

 "Look's like we're nearin' the second part of the Isle, Head.", Thomas warned.

Nodding in response, the Head of the Train prepared to brake, coming to a slow and squeaky stop.

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good.", the Head stated, taking a look at its brakes.

"Seems like we'll have ta cut this run short...Emery, could ya ask someone on the Isle ta warn everyone about the Devil?", Thomas inquired.

"Sure, of course...I'll be back soon!", Emery replied, getting off the train to travel around the carnival around them.

Who would be the best to spread the word around this part of the Isle? Grim and Wally could fly, but Grim had a stuttering problem, sort of like he did, and Wally refused to leave his nest for anything. That left Djimmi, Beppi, and the Baroness. Emery stopped to think a bit. Who was the most mature and efficient? Actually, that didn't take much thought. Now, Emery was making his way to the Baroness' castle.

The huge thing growled at him with a mean grimace as he stood in front of it.

"Pardon me, but...I have news for ...the Baroness, and I ...mean no harm.", Emery stated calmly, soon after hearing the clicking of high heels down stairs.

"Aha! I thought that was your sweet voice, lad! Please excuse my castle; he isn't used to the sight of you yet, as you barely come by! Tell me, what news do you have?", the Baroness inquired, quite merrily.

"I regret to ...inform you that ...the Devil's Casino ...is up and running. We on the ...Inkwell Express had ...come to warn everyone ...on this part of the Isle ...and the next, however... the Express isn't ...at it's peak performance. I implore you ...to tell everyone ...on this part ...of the Isle.", Emery answered.

"Oh my! I shall! I shall, and right away, too! Sir Waffington! Gather the other members of the court! We have a mission to fulfill!", Baroness von Bon Bon cried out as she went back into the castle. A moment later, she came back out to say,

"Tell Rumor that I said hello, and come back soon, sweetheart!".

Emery gave a nod and a smile as he went back to the Express.

"I told the Baroness... and she promised to ...spread the word. Will we be ...able to make a ...stop at the... first part of ...the Isle?", Emery asked, a twist of excitement in his voice.

"Ye know the train ain't working right. Why do you-!"

Thomas yelped as the train came to another squeaking halt. Immediately, he looked to the twins, who's hands were grasping the brake.

"He wants to see flower...", Bobby whistled.

"Ya know...Cagney.", Billy finished with a snicker.

Thomas rolled his eyes. Emery was an exemplary man, but there was absolutely no way Thomas could make sense of the whole...flower thing...maybe he was still getting used to the Isle, or all the weird magic, which he was also getting used to, but at the moment, he never thought about falling in love with any odd being, more or less falling in love with a flower, and a male flower at that, yet here he was, and there went Emery, into the forest to find the carnation he was so fond of.

"Cagney? Cagney...? This forest was...always difficult to...navigate...", Emery sighed, before a familiar voice (and an unfamiliar voice) caught his attention.

"Ya wouldn't believe it, Cags! That's the fifth time today one of us has been plucked from the ground! The punk lady didn't even ask or check if he was alright! She just turned around and gave him to her friend, like a gift! I'm tellin' ya, Cags, the vegetation of Inkwell Isle barely get any pod-pickin' respect! More so the flowers! Plucked from the dirt and made into bouquets and decor! One day I oughta-".

"Calm down, Dave, you don't want to loose your petals again! Though I agree with you completely! We must establish our dominance, not just in the forest, but in the rest of the isle! Extreme pollination, total domination!".

"Haha, yes! This is why yer the flower's flower, Cags! Extreme pollination, total domination, that's what you say! If only! One day, at least...humph.".

Nervous, Emery turned toward the voices. He had taken a step, than another, before managing to step on a rather loud...something.

"Wha?! Who is it this time?!", the small, angry flower grumbled.

"Emery? Oh my, how much of that conversation did you hear...?", Cagney chuckled nervously.

"All the same...you and your plan...I'm terribly sorry ...for your friend.", Emery replied.

"Ah, save it. Yer lucky ya only stepped on a branch. Dang humans, ruinin' the welfare...", the flower muttered, stomping away.

"You'll have to pardon my friend, David Daysie, he isn't as open-minded about humans as others.", Cagney apologised.

"Oh, no, it's not...an issue, I just...wanted to talk with...you before we...on the Inkwell Express...head back.", the other proclaimed.

" Oh, you're too kind! Nice to have someone, a human, who understands the pain that flowers are subjected to. If only there were more like you.", Cagney sighed.

Emery had inched forward, his hands in front of him, until he felt Cagney's soft petals. Remembering again the structure of Cagney's face, Emery cupped his lower petals and kissed the flower on his forehead.

"There are more, you'll see...". Emery sighed.

* * *

 

"Heh...humans understanding us? Never...Inkwell Express, huh?"

* * *

 

A while later, Emery had returned to the train.

"Thank goodness. We gotta be headin' back now, the trains getting more wonky.", Thomas warned.

"Uh oh...let's hurry back...", Emery concurred.

"I can handle this last ride back!", the head of the train claimed, as he began to work his way down the track.

The first moments for the ride back were fine, and the head was having no problem. After rounding a turn however, the head, as well as the crew, noticed that something was wrong.

"Hey, shouldn't we be slowing down?", Thomas asked as the train accelerated more.

"Well, yes, but...I'm not slowing down for some reason. Last time we checked, I thought it was the engine that wasn't workin!," Head exclaimed.

"Billy? Bobby?", Thomas inquired.

"Don't look at us!", Bobby cried.

"We didn't break anything!", Billy added.

Thomas nodded. "Well, then, if the brakes aren't working, I guess...hey, where's that lever?".

The crew looked at the control panel, nearly jumping in horror at the reveal of no manual brake lever.

"Yikes! We've been sabotoged!", Thomas cried out in fear.

"What? What are we...to do?", Emery asked, shaken.

"I...um, well, we can't jump, so...", Thomas replied, looking over at the others.

"Huh? No, you aren't...", Billy gasped.

"...saying what we think?", Bobby whimpered.

"We're in a runaway train, going who knows how fast...I don't know what to do!", Thomas panicked.

"Wait! I'll keep us going until we can come to a safe stop. We aren't giving up yet!", the head yelled.

"Head, I applaud ya, but this train is going to crash! Yeah, we'll keep going, but what about those mountains, or the amusement park? We have to accept that we're not making it out of here. There's no way.", Thomas sighed.

"But I could save you all at least! I don't want ya dead! Not on my watch! Couldn't I try?", the head pleaded.

"Head...listen when I say this...crash the train.". Thomas ordered.

"But...but...", Emery stuttered.

"Wait! Couldn't we-", Bobby chimed, before being cut off with Thomas yelling, with tears bursting out of his eyes,

"JUST CRASH THE DAMN TRAIN!!"

and the head silently agreeing...

* * *

 

The thunderous crash was heard throughout the Isle. Nearly, no, everybody knew what had happened. The wreckage was an atrocity, for when the train had collided with the side of the mountain in the third part of the Isle, there was a slight outbreak of fire fueled by the train's tinder. The head was busted and dented, just barely hanging by a shoestring. The others...practically crushed, even charred.

* * *

 

"A train wreck? How awful...King Dice?"

"Why, yes, boss?"

"Let's see if we can't get some free souls.".

* * *

 King Dice, dressed dapper and stylish as always, walked out to the wreckage. In the side of the mountain, near the casino, lay the busted train. Scowling, the die surveyed the area, seeing if there was anyone on the train to deal with. He had peeked inside one of the passenger cars of the locomotive, cringing when he saw the bloodied and broken bodies inside. Shaking his head, he looked around a bit more, spying the Head of the train crying weakly though busted beams.

"Rough day, eh pal?", King Dice inquired, his best expression of sorrow on his face.

Gradually, the Head looked over at the die, not able to muster a word.

"I don't blame you. It's not everyday something like this happens. I never rode the Express myself, but I've heard good news about it. I mean, twins, a blind lad, and a conductor from a foriegn land running a train? Amazing, in itself. If only there was a way to, I don't know, bring it all back? To continue riding on?.", Dice hinted, a smirk making its way to his face.

The Head didn't speak, more...coughed, but King Dice continued on nonetheless.

"I can't bring them back from the dead, per se, however, I could them, and the train an afterlife! Train for the dead! How about that? Instead of the Inkwell Express, it could be the uh...Phantom Express! Yes, the Phantom Express. How does that sound?', King Dice asked the Head.

"...y.....ye...yes....", the Head uttered.

"Well, it won't take much. All you'd have to do is sign a soul contract. It's a fair deal; I make your friends undead train conductors, you sign the souls over to me and my boss, and hand them over when it's time. We got a deal?", Dice implored with a sleazy look about him.

With the wave of his hand, a contract appeared, a blank line waiting to be signed.

"All ya gotta do is say yes."...

 


	3. A Life So Bitter, A Death So Sweet

"Oh my...I remember that day well...though I had no idea that it landed you in the position that you're in now.", Hilda cried.

"I admit, it does make sense when you think about it. Once human, and now, practically monsters! No offense, boys.", Sally pointed out.

"None taken...I just wish that...I knew who...killed us...", the Blind Spectre sighed, directing his eye socket downward.

"Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only undead one here.", the Baroness announced, placing both hands on her head and lifting it from her neck without fail, a collection of gasps filling the room.

"Baroness von Bon Bon! When was this?", Rumor exclaimed.

"A day after the Express crashed. Though...I remember it well...".

The Baroness held her head in her hands, stroking her hair slowly.

"If this didn't happen, I'd probably still have a free soul. The worst part was that it was for something that I did to try and help my kingdom, not hurt it. Though, I feel that she was looking forward to the moment when she could drop the axe on me...and Lord Layerbarré, the blabbermouth..oh, I'm rambling-".

"No, no, Baroness. This is why we meet.", Elder Kettle reassured her. "Now, go on.".

* * *

 

Most would assume that a kingdom of candy would be a literal heaven on Earth. Afterall, it was coated with sugar, chocolate, tainted with toffee and sour balls and gummy bears, entangled in mints and ice cream, and fizzy sodas and crunchy bars. Just saying the treats would give an eager little kid a sugar rush. This kingdom's name was Caine, commonly known as the Candy Kingdom of Caine to neighboring areas. When someone visited, they were insured a marvelous time from the moment they stepped into the sweet haven, and they most certainly did have the fun they were promised, and every time they left, be it their first trip or their five-hundredth, they always said the same thing.

"What a place, it's practically heaven!"

And the subjects would smile and nod all the same. After the visitors left, however, the kingdom would revert back to its true horror, for the royal monarchs were seething with evil and malice, more so the Queens. The reigning queen at the moment was Hershey Snickerdoodle, a lass from a long line of crazy cookie queens. Out of all the eras of Caine, the era of the Snickerdoodle was positively the worst. It was this era when the public execution law was put into place, and if the sovreign ruler had found you guilty of a law from the book of the High Cook Book of Order, be it by any technicality, then you would be executed in front of the entire kingdom based on your social standing. Peasants usually had it worst, with death by torture, while the socialites  were given a quick death by beheading.

The Snickerdoodle era was also the one to host the most deaths of the royal peers, the barons and baronesses, the dukes and the duchesses. Nearly every one of them, those horrid Snickerdoodles killed off, as well as their families. There was Duke and Duchess Delicious, a merry couple executed for opposing the queen's vote for expansion of the kingdom, which required backbreaking work on the behalf of all subjects, then there was Duchess Gobstopper who was put to an end after trying to reorganize the royal army with deserving citizens. Not to mention Baron Stickyfingers, Baroness Lollipop, Duke Kitkat and his family, Baron Swirl and his children, Baroness Yohgurt, the list went on.

There was, however, a family of Barons and Baronesses that withstood the test of time, and that was the von Bon Bons. With every new Snickerdoodle, there wasn't one von Bon Bon put to the guillotine. Some said it was a blessing from the cookie royals before them. Others say that it would be a matter of time. When the Barons, Baronesses, Dukes, and Duchesses were lined up to be inducted into the Queen's realm, a young and new von Bon Bon, Taffipullé stood tall and proud. As Queen Hershey went down the line, she looked Taffipullé something fierce. 

"Well, well, another von Bon Bon to be a part of a Snickerdoodles' rule. Tell me something, Taffipullé, are you mad, insane, or feeling lucky?".

"Nothing of the sort. As a member of the von Bon Bon family, it is my duty to serve. Not doing so would be a disgrace upon my family.", Taffipullé answered, calmly.

"Another thing would also be a disgrace upon those with your name.", Hershey snickered, pulling the Cook Book from her crown. "Unlike the Snickerdoodles before me, I will have a von Bon Bon beheaded, and it shall be a wonderous event that everyone in the kingdom will gather to watch as I myself weild not the blade of the guillotine, but a custom made ax with a blade ground so sharp that it could split a single hair. Yes, I shall have the honor of making you the first beheaded von Bon Bon, and from then your family will be mocking and scorning your name. Just you wait, Taffipullé.".

With a twisted laughter, she continued on down the row, leaving Taffipullé the slightest bit frightened. There was no doubt about it; Hershey Snickerdoodle was out to kill her, and possibly her entire family. That was, if she could find anything she was guilty of. Which she shouldn't. Rather, she would not, if her plan had went smoothly. 

Once the ceremony was complete, now Baroness Taffipullé von Bon Bon had made her way to her castle home, named lovingly Whippet Creampup. Yes, her castle did indeed double as a pet, and a loving, protective pet all the same. Within the castle were older workers of the royalty, ones who had bonded with her family of von Bon Bons. Lord Gob Packer, who had served a queen before she did, had been friends with her father, Baron Candibär von Bon Bon, and had known Taffipullé since her childhood. Kernel von Pop, a bit older than Lord Gob Packer, had worked with her grandmother, Baroness Licorice von Bon Bon, and though cranky and crass, was still a rather sociable candy, albeit competitive. Muffsky Chernikov, an attack coordinator, had known her grandfather, Baron Charelston von Bon Bon like a brother, and was always available for help. 

Then there was Sargent Gumbo Gumbull, Sir Waffington the Third, and Patsy Menthol, who had actually known Taffipullé since grade school. There was no better group of candies to be put together, which was why she had trusted them with the plan she had. 

"Everyone, gather 'round. I know it seems like Hershey will be the toughest Snickerdoodle of them yet, but, I have a plan to soothe her. The issue it that if she finds out at all, well, I'll be executed. The first von Bon Bon to be. Is everyone ready to get the plans?", Taffipullé asked the subjects.

"Well of course! Anything to cool off that cookie! She'll be as mellow as an Oreo!", Gob Packer proclaimed.

"Good. Now then, there is a magical Isle just a bit from the docks, called Inkwell Isle. I've been in cahoots with a queen bee on the Isle, named Rumor Honeybottoms. She's been sweet enough to make a special honey that will change the queen's mentality, so long as she eats it on a regular. All we have to do is go to the Isle and gather the supply. We'd need a boat, as Whippet doesn't like the water.".

"That's no issue; I can get a boat straight away!", Gumbo stated with a grin.

"Good, good. Then, when we return, we'll need a way to ship in the honey without being noticed."

" I'm postitive I can put somethin' together, in fact, I'll contact the Candy Corn Company and see what they have.", Kernel von Pop assured.

"Very nice. Now what about actually sneaking it into the castle?", Taffipullé inquired.

"Maybe the Jelly Bullies? They know how to get around.", Patsy suggested.

"Well, yes, but with them you never know. Perhaps I should take a chance on them?", Taffipullé sighed.

"I'd do it. They haven't stirred up any trouble since the whole incident with the oil derrick.", Muffsky enlightened.

"That was indeed a good while ago...fine. I shall trust them,"the Baroness decided, "now hurry on and gather what we need for the trip. We'll need to scoot if we want to get the shipment in time.".

* * *

 

 Now standing paitiently, waiting at the docks, Baroness von Bon Bon stared into the sky, watching as the sun set that taxing day. It seemed as if the entire kingdom was heading to rest, giving the Baroness and her cohorts the perfect opprotunity to leave. Finally, as the sun had disappeared from the sky, her subjects had came out, the Sargent on his promised boat, and the others carrying the Kernel's promised containers.

"Will this be enough, Baroness?", von Pop asked, ushering his company forward.

"It should be. Never have I carried so many containers! ", Muffsky complained.

"Oh, yes! Now hurry onto the boat. You never know who could be an insider.", Taffipullé warned, signalling the sargent to lower the ramp.

Quickly and silently, with the exception of some clanging containers, the Baroness and her familiars loadedonto the boat and set sail for the magical Isle. It seemed impossible, but after exactly one night's sleep, the boat had landed in the docks of the Isle.

"Should we all go?", Gob Packer asked in a whisper.

"No, too suspicious. I'll go, and you boys stay here and prepare the containers.", Taffipullé said, making her way off.

Once on dry land, the Baroness looked about. It seemed like they ended up in a forest, a lush and thriving forest, but a forest all the same. Huffing, Taffipullé made her way forward, attempting to navigate her way out. She'd never admit it herself, but she was never good with directions. Now, she was going in circles...at least, she was sure of it.

"Hey. You're new here, aren't you?".

Surprised, the Baroness looked around, trying to find the source of the squeaky, high-pitched voice.

"Down here, miss."

Looking downward, Taffipullé had finally identified the voice; a small blue ...goop?

"Well hello, small creature! Would you mind helping me out a bit?", Taffipullé asked politely.

"Well, I suppose I could spring that...that is, if you'll give me something in return.", the goop replied with a wink.

"That depends on what you want.", the Baroness returned, catching on to what he was hinting.

"I mean, I am a pretty handsome slime here, and you just happen to be the finest thing to come to this forest since that sassy flower over there, so- hey!".

"You disgusting little creep! Get back here so I may crush you like a bug!", Taffipullé cried out, stamping her heeled shoe repeatedly upon the ground.

"Try as you may, us slimes don't die, we only briefly decompose, then reappear perfectly fine!", the slime boasted, running in circles around the Baroness.

"Goopy! My goodness, you can't control yourself.", a large flower groaned in the background.

"Cagney, speak for yourself! If I best recall, your motto is 'Extreme Pollination, Total Domination', is it not?", Goopy retorted.

"That doesn't mean I want you of all things to pollinate me! Ugh, just imagine that abomination of a flower sprouting.", Cagney cringed.

"Wait, I never offered to do that! I didn't even know you could...flowers have those things?", Goopy inquired in slight amazement.

"Yes, flowers have both, and before you ask, I am not revealing how it works.", Cagney scowled.

"Ahem! Excuse me boys, but I would like directions to Rumor Honeybottom's hive without being harrassed by slimes and informed of flower vaginas!", Taffipullé yelled sternly.

"Cool it, hot stuff, you haven't even introduced yourself.", Goopy replied.

"I am Baroness von Bon Bon, I come from the Candy Kingdom of Caine, and I need directions to Rumor Honeybottoms!"

"Specifically Rumor? That's a new one.", Cagney said with a leaf on his chin.

"What do you mean? Isn't she a queen bee?", the Baroness questioned.

"Nope. Just a worker trying to get by. Whenever she has a moment, she flies by and vents about her oppressive queen. I wish she'd buzz by my place.", Goopy sighed.

"What! She lied about her queen status? Whatever, I still need to talk to her. Could any of you provide directions out of this forest at least?", Taffipullé asked, exasperated.

"Sure. Go left at the nearest oak, and continue straight from there.", Cagney informed.

"Thank you, Cagney...um...Calendula?"

"I'm a Carnation! Why must everyone think that I'm a-"

"My apologies, but I must take my leave!", the Baroness interrupted, making her way out of the forest.

* * *

Trying her best to disregard the encounter from earlier, the Baroness had, thankfully, exited the forest, and had now found herself in a rather easy to navigate carnival. Whilst walking through, someone had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, what did the clown say to the newcomer?".

"I...don't know. I admit, I never heard that one before. What did the clown say to the newcomer?".

"He said 'Hi, how are ya? The name's Barry, but call me Beppi, because I'm a clown-in-the-works!'".

 Taffipullé looked a bit lost, before realizimg that the punchline was an introduction.

"Oh, haha! Very clever, Beppi, sir! Most certainly more hospitable than the slime and the carnation on the other side.", Taffipullé replied.

"Don't mind Goopy Le Petité and Cagney Carnation. Ones a worm, while the other's worm food!", Beppi joked.

"Ahaha! Ah, where are my manners? I am Baroness von Bon Bon, and I am looking for a worker bee named Rumor Honeybottoms. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?", Taffipullé inquired.

"Rumor Honeybottoms? Hmm...I've heard a buzz about that girl. Can't say I know her personally though. There is this guy though, huge bookworm, a genie-in-the-works by the name of Jimmy. I think the two have met.", Beppi informed.

"Would you take me to him?", the Baroness asked with a smile.

"Why take you to him when he's right there!", Beppi returned, pointing to the pyramid near the rides.

"Oh, that's convenient. Should I say you sent me?",  the Baroness wondered.

"I think he'll know. See, he and I have a thing, ya know?", Beppi chuckled.

"Oh. Ah, I'll take note.", Taffipullé nodded, heading toward the pyramid.

 When she opened the door, she had expected crazy magic shenanigans, and all the other things you'd associate with genies. Never would the Baroness expect papers and textbooks to be strewn about the genie's house.

"Aladdin, Shmeladdin. I swear, why does it always have to be an essay on Aladdin? Aren't there any more stories with genies in them?", the genie complained, afterward realizing that he had a guest. 

"Hello, hello, welcome to Djimmi's pyramid! Pardon the mess, I have an exam for genie school, and it makes up fifty percent of my final grade...say, I don't remember having you on my magic lesson list.".

"I haven't been here before Jimmy-"

"Djimmi."

"Does it make a difference? We're pronouncing it the same, are we not?", Taffipullé questioned.

"It all depends, madame."

"Madam?"

"See? Just like that!", Djimmi chortled.

"Anyway, pronunciations aside, I was told by Beppi that you know Rumor Honeybottoms. Is this true?", the Baroness interrogated.

"Beppi? Ah, you know, he and I have a thing.", Djimmi smirked.

"Yes, I am well aware, now could you please answer my question?", the Baroness asked, quickly becoming frustrated.

 "I know Rumor, yes. She lives and works in the hive complex in the city, which is on the right side of the carnival.", Djimmi answered.

"My thanks, Jimmi."

"No problem, Taffypull."

"It's Taffipullé...and how do you know my name?"

Djimmi shrugged, sporting the same smirk.

"I'm a genie, I know things.".

* * *

 

Making her way to the metropolitan area, Taffipullé immediately spotted a meloncholy worker bee floating sadly out of the hive complex near the front of the city.

"Rumor?"

Nearly jumping out of her wings, Rumor looked toward the Baroness.

"Taffipullé? I wasn't expecting you so soon! Um...I'm not a queen, by the way...", she admitted, sheepishly.

"Yes, I had learned that from some of the locals. I am a real Baroness, however, and you have my enchanted honey, or was that a lie, too?", Taffipullé confronted.

"I didn't lie about the honey, I will say that much. Hopefully, you have something to hold it all in.", Rumor replied.

"Oh yes. There's a hole boatload of containers on the ship I rode here.", Taffipullé informed.

 "Well, that's going to do a lot of good here!", Rumor stated sarcastically.

"At least I didn't lie about being a queen!".

* * *

"So, what's in the honey?",  Sargent Gumbo asked, looking at the glass jars on the boat.

"It's no ingredient; just a bit of magic is all.", Taffipullé claimed.

"Ooh, berries. I hope this seems unsuspicious when we get back. We've been gone for a whole day now!", Lord Gob Packer mused, worried.

"If it takes as long to get back as it did to get here, I think we'll be okay!", Patsy encouraged.

"Yeah, so long as Queen Snickerdoodle the whatever doesn't whip out that Cook Book.", von Pop grumbled.

* * *

Once again, a swift night's sleep, and they were back at Caine. Unfortunately, Queen Snickerdoodle was there at the docks waiting for them.

"Hmm, leaving for a whole day without authorization. Suspicious, is it not?", the cookie chuckled darkly.

"On the contrary," the Baroness began, "we were actually out to bring you a gift! Here, in these containers, is freshly made honey that we had so graciously gathered for Her Highness.".

"I'll be the judge of that!", the Queen huffed, marching onto the boat and flipping open the lids on the containers, to reveal the jars of honey. Still skeptical, the Queen unscrewed a jar and dipped her whole hand into the jar, scoopong out as much honey as she could in her hand before shoving it into her mouth. Surprised, her eyes flew open, and she began to greedily devour the contents of the jar.

"Mm! My goodness, what flavor! The taste, it dances on my tounge like sugarplums in my dreams!", the Queen exclaimed.

"Now, what was that about being suspicious?", Muffsky asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Suspicious? It's a gift, what's so suspicious about it? Now, get all of this honey into the castle at once!", Queen Hershey commanded, giggling.

"Yes, your majesty! Come on, boys, you heard the woman! Get the honey into the castle!", Taffipullé ordered, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

Now months after the honey was stocked in the castle, the subjects of Caine had very well noticed the change in the queen's demeanor. No one was put to execution, the main sign, and there was mirth and merriment even when no one had come to visit. The thing was, no one particularly cared to let her know that she was acting differently. If anything, it was a lovely change, one that was unanimously welcomed by subjects. Well, almost unanimously.

"I'm telling ya, there's something up with Queen Hershey Snickerdoodle VIII. Snickerdoodles have a violent streak, there's no reason for her to be any different.".

"Lord Layerbarré, you're being ridiculous. Not every cookie has to be like their mother or father before them.", Baroness von Bon Bon remarked.

"Seven Snickerdoodles, and this one just up and changes. There's some foul play here, Baroness von Bon Bon. I ought to figure it out. Imagine the praise I would get, for something like that!", Lord Layerbarré grinned.

"And put Caine back into who knows how many more years of suffering? Lord Layerbarré, I've never heard of such a greedy proposition!", Baroness von Bon Bon scolded.

"I guess you're right...but that won't stop me from looking. I'm serious, Baroness von Bon Bon, I'd be crazy enough to say that foreign magics are at work, and you know that the number one rule in Caine is-"

"No foreign magics are allowed to be at work in Caine, especially in royal affairs, unless given special permissions by His or Her Highness themselves.", Baroness von Bon Bon recited, annoyed.

"Precisely. Maybe it's in that honey that she loves so much. The supply you bring in, Baroness. Of course, you wouldn't pull a life ending stunt like that would you?"

"I-"

"Of course not! You're a von Bon Bon!", Lord Layerbarré laughed boisterously, before asking, "Where do you even get that honey from, anyway?".

"From a friend on an Isle that I'm telling you nothing about.", Baroness von Bon Bon snapped back.

"Oh really? Then how can we really trust that the honey is clean?", Lord Layerbarré interrogated, pointing a finger in Taffipullé's face.

"You're speaking blasphemy-"

"Oh, I am? I bet you haven't even done an inspection on the honey! In fact, you yourself may have ordered to have the honey enchanted!".

"Lord Layerbarré, I never!".

"Forget it, von Bon Bon! I shall expose your dastardly plans!", Lord Layerbarré cried out, dashing down the royal castle halls.

For a moment, Baroness von Bon Bon stood there dumbfounded. Would that lemon really disturb the peace of the kingdom just for his own gain?

Yes.

Absolutely.

No doubt about it.

Without fail, the Baroness had made her way out of the royal castle and headed to Whippet Creampup.

"Gob Packer, von Pop, Chernikov, Gumbull, Waffington, Menthol!! We may be knee deep in trouble. We must leave the kingdom at once!", she whisper cried.

"What?! After all this time, she finds out about the honey?", Sir Waffington gasped.

"No, but that motormouth, Lord Lemonseed Layerbarré, is on to me. He's blabbing to the Queen as we speak.", Baroness von Bon Bon groaned.

"Just what we needed. Is Whippet going to swim us away?", Lord Gob Packer asked, worried.

"It seems so.", Taffipullé sighed.

Shaking her head, she made her way to the top of Whippet. With a crack of her knuckles, she pulled his turrets until he had awoken with a whimper.

"Whippet, I know how much you hate getting wet and all, but, I need you to swim as far away as...actually...could you swim to Inkwell Isle?".

Giving a growl of confirmation, Whippet began dashing through the streets of the kingdom, until he, regrettibly, leapt into the water and began swimming away.

* * *

 

"Queen Snickerdoodle the Eighth! Queen Snickerdoodle the Eighth! I'm telling you now," Lord Layerbarré took a deep breath as he burst into the throne room, where the Queen and her guards were merrily eating cake, before screeching, "DON'T EAT THAT ...cake?".

"Huh? It's a very nice cake, yes... but wasting food is so unsanitary! It is a pretty cake, though. Should we eat it? Um...here, guards, fetch Lord Layerbarré a slice.", the Queen stuttered.

"Oh, thank you, your Highness, I- wait, that's not why I'm here! Queen Hershey, I request a jar of your fine honey.", Lord Layerbarré inquired.

"Very well then. Here, a jar. Whatever are you to do with it? ", the Queen asked, wide eyed. 

"Behold, a vial of magic detecter! With this, I-"

"Wherever did you get that from? Have you been taking lessons?", the Queen asked, cheerily.

"Well, yes, but...oh nevermind, just look!".

Popping the lid off of the honey and the vial, Lord Layerbarré had mixed one with the other, causing the honey to change from it's rich yellow to a bright pink.

"WHAT?! I'VE BEEN POISONED?!", the Queen roared.

"Yes, and by the exact supply that Baroness von Bon Bon brings in! I believe this calls for the nesissary beheading punishment, don't you?", Lord Layerbarré boasted.

"NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!! GUARDS, MY AXE!!", the Queen shouted.

Immediately, the guards had dashed out and brought the Queen a shiny, sharp axe, decorated to perfection, with the sweetest candy cane handle.

"Ooh, nice choice.", Lord Layerbarré commented with a grin.

"Yes, isn't it? Oh, but I'm severely out of practice with an axe. Lord Layerbarré could you stand there a moment?", the Queen implored.

"Well, anything for her High-"

Unexpectedly, Lord Layerbarré's head was chopped off in one swoop of the axe. Hosting an evil grimace, Queen Snickerdoodle swung the axe a few more times, revilling in the chunks of flesh she chopped from the former lord's body, striking a final blow down the exact middle of his body.

"Haha! I've still got it in me! Screw this poison, I'm a dammed Snickerdoodle! Guards, I want you to search high and low for the von Bon Bons. I want you to capture them and bring them to the killing square, and I want you to execute them on the spot. Not Taffipullé, though. I shall have that privy to me.", the Queen commanded.

"Now go, or you'll be like Lord Loose Lips.".

* * *

 

 Now, a decade later, the Baroness and  her cohorts were living well on Inkwell Isle. They had made a home in the carnival, where the Baroness had befriended Beppi and Djimmi, and had practically became their sister. While there, she had met the Elder Kettle who lived in the forest across from the Narcissistic Goopy and the more or less genocidal Cagney. From then on, she had gone to see plays, and rode the Inkwell Express, and even become a carnival worker herself, giving sweets to the little children that were polite enough to ask for one. It was a nice life, indeed, and there was never a boring moment with all of the magics about, in the sea and sky. She had even had a 'thing' with Rumor, as Beppi and Djimmi put it. When the Express had crashed, however, things began to go downhill...no pun intended.

There was the whole Devil's casino to deal with, and now the death of close friends. There wasn't anything that could make matters worse. At least, not that she could think of. The day after the upsetting crash, there was a knock on Whippet's door.

"Yes? Who is there?", the Baroness asked, heading to check the door.

"Are you Baroness von Bon Bon?"

"Yes, this is she. If you don't mind, I am greiving at the moment so...oh my berries.".

"We are the Royal Guard of Caine. We've been looking for you for a long time, by orders of Queen Snickerdoodle the Eighth. You're coming with us.".

Forcefully, the guards had apprehended the Baroness, dragging her away from the castle. A confused Beppi had come out to ask,"Taffipullé? What's going on?".

The only thing the Baroness could say was, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner!", before being gagged.

Speechless, Beppi began pulling at the guards trying to get them to let go.

"Hey, buddy, if you don't want to get beheaded, then I assume you let go!", a guard threatened.

"Beheaded?", Beppi inquired, before being knocked out by the same guard.

"Hurry it up boys. This place is itching with foreign magics.", the guard sneered.

* * *

Baroness Taffipullé von Bon Bon had came back to the kingdom of Caine in chains and shackles. The place had changed most definately in the ten years she was gone. The air was thick with smoke from fire, the aura was dark and heavy. There was a wall built around the kingdom, now cracked. All around , the remaining citizens were running from the patrolling guards, who were pulling arrows to fire into innocents. It was nothing like Inkwell. It was horrible, almost apocolyptic. Taffipullé couldn't even look at the subjects, she knew they were blaming all the pain and horror on her. Her head remained hung until she was forced into the killing square.

"Baroness Taffipullé von Bon Bon, at last. I admit, for a moment, I almost gave up searching for you. Almost. Look around. Your family is here to watch your death.", the Queen hissed.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the Baroness looked up  and around the square, feeling more pain as she saw the skeletons of her family scattered helplessly around.

"All of them are dead, from your great-grandmother, to your baby cousins. Thanks to you. Now, I shall execute you, by a simple beheading. Isn't it sad, how your death will be quick compared to the suffering your family has endured? ".

"Just do it already...", the Baroness whispered through tears.

"Oh, an eager beaver, hmm? Bring her to the middle.".

With a bit more force, the guards pushed her toward the middle of the square. Menacingly, the Queen held the axe in her hands, making her way forward to the Baroness. Giving her most horrible grin, the Queen prodded the Baroness with the end of the axe's handle.

"Any last words, Taffipullé?", she asked coldly.

"Yes. Burn in Hell.".

"In due time...".

As the Queen raised the axe, the Baroness closed her eyes tightly, fearing the worst. When the blade had hit, slicing through her neck, she thought she was dead. The only problem, was that she wasn't. A collection of gasps erupted around her, including one from the queen, who dropped her axe in surprise.

"She! Without her head! What kind of magics...you...it's as if you're a shell...soulless monster!".

Dizzy, the Baroness stood up, or rather, her body. Feeling a new sensation, the Baroness placed her head back upon her shoulders, then took hold of the axe.

"Once again, burn in Hell!", the Baroness hissed, slaying the Queen then and there.

"Hellbeast! Monster! Please, spare us!", the crowd cried.

"There is only one thing I want. Guards, take me back to Inkwell Isle at once.", Baroness von Bon Bon commanded.

"But-".

With a frightening yell, the Baroness swung the axe until the blade broke off, leaving the candy cane handle.

"I'll go back myself...", the Baroness seethed, a haunting yellow in her eyes.

The entire crowd watched as the Baroness headed back to the docks, simply taking off her head when she entered the water.

* * *

 

Worn with water, holding her head in one hand and the candy cane handle in another, the Baroness crawled onto Inkwell Isle, intent on heading back to Whippet to find out what exactly happened.

"I swear, we didn't mean you any harm! You see, we heard about your, eugh...beheading, and we didn't want you to die for something you did, with our abetting, a decade ago, so we looked high and low for someone, anyone, to help!", Sir Waffington explained, nudging Lord Gob Packer.

"Indubidubly, and we had found someone willing to help, on the third part of Isle, a dapper man in a purple suit. We told him of our plight, and he offered a solution!", Gob continued, before signalling Sargent Gumbull.

"Yep, he stated that if we signed your name on his contract in time, you'd be safe! And you are...somewhat.", Gumbull concluded.

"I lost my head, died for a second, then came back and went on a killing spree. They called me a Hellbeast and a Monster. What was that contract you signed?", the Baroness asked, staring her subjects down.

"Look, it's right here.", Gumbull said shakily, handing her the contract.

The Baroness read for a moment, before her eyes welled up.

"This is marked for my soul...to save me...you gave up...my soul...they were right...I am a Hellbeast...".

 

 


End file.
